Never mess with me again
by Holly the Shadow Queen
Summary: After The Door Lady steals something precious from Marshall Lee, Fionna, Cake and PG, Marshall can't take it anymore. Will this just be any other day or will Fionna regret they day she and Marshall met... (Not yet a FioLee but may turn into one)
1. Regret

**Hey guys! So this is my first EVER fanfic... Yay? I really want some criticism because I like making good stories. This is all in Marshall Lee's P.O.V and Fiona's 16. Anyway on with the story.**

**(Pentalon Ward is awesome 'cos he made this show!)**

* * *

I stare at Fionna, PG and Cake arguing. The Door Lady stole something from everyone, even me.

"Uh guys?" I ask getting irritated. No answer.

"GUYS!" I yell finally getting their attention. Fionna has tears in her eyes because The Door Lady had took her favorite sword. Gumball was fuming because The Door Lady had stole a photo of his dead mother. I think Cake was missing some catnip, I dunno.

"What Marshall were trying to think of a song!" Fionna whines. I smirk at her

"Number one, its actually a speech- a true one. Number two, it looks more like your _arguing_ than thinking," I say matter-of-factly. The door glows a little but I don't really care.

"Oh," the three said, making me smile. They start arguing again. I glare at them

"Are you serious!" I scream "Arguing does nothing!" They look at me for a second then argue at each other again .

"That's it!" I growl, strumming the first few chords on my axe, they look at me now but its too late to turn back.

_You seem to think that everything's bad,_

_Its like when something goes wrong everyone is sad,_

_Does it occur to you,  
_

_That I see you arguing too,  
_

_Does it occur to you,_

_That true love isn't actually true.  
_

I open my eyes for a second. Their arguing still but much quieter.

_I know I'm a vampire but I know something is wrong,_

_Otherwise, why would I be singing this song?  
_

_I know you're a human and you're oblivious to this,  
_

_I know so is PG and your feline 'sis.  
_

_But somehow you still think your life is bad,  
_

_I laugh at you 'cause you don't know the meaning of sad!  
_

_When everyone you love goes away before your very eyes,  
_

_And soon your own mortality dies._

_Did you know before this I actually had a life?  
_

_Did you know I've had to kill my wife?  
_

_And yet as my insanity fades away,  
_

_I act like its any other normal day,  
_

_All I have is my songs and my insane mum,  
_

_And even she treats me as a piece of scum.  
_

_Do you realize that your last words could be your last?_

_But to me you'll become memories of the past.  
_

_I'll keep on living as your soul fades away,  
_

_As you go to heaven, here I will stay.  
_

_I told my father I hate him before he died,  
_

_That's when it started, when I started to lose my mind.  
_

_So next time you say your life's unfair try to be me,  
_

_Next time your out in the sun, you won't see me,  
_

_'Cause I'll be in the shadows hiding from the life of day,  
_

_Listening to the stupid comments you say.  
_

_'Cause I'm a creature of night,  
_

_And soon I'll lose you from my sight.  
_

I wake up from my trance and look down at the three. They are speechless.

"Uh, sorry," I apologize rubbing the back of my neck "Its just that my last words were 'I hate you' to my father. And I hate when I see people arguing because it just doesn't seem right." I open my eyes to see them arguing again.

"No!" I warn "Don't you dare argue!" I clench my fists and hit the three repeatedly with my umbrella. "You will not argue when I'm around. After 1000 years of arguing I can't stand it!" My vision goes red. "Do you know how many friends I've seen die? No! Of course not! Because you'll die someday and be happy with everyone else. Hundreds of my friends hated me before they died. They went up with the angels but can I tell you what will happen if I die? I go to Hell." I stop whacking them and land all on the ground. "And yet you argue about a stupid door! You make me sick! All. Of. You."

I fly up in the sky

_You think your life's over when something goes bad,_

_I know you are slowly making me mad,_

_As the years pass on,  
_

_And all the friends I've won,  
_

_Dies.  
_

_It's just like a song, going up and down,  
_

_But at the end I still frown,  
_

_I've missed months and months and months of sleep for this,  
_

_And yet you don't know what I miss._

_But-But I know that I'm still considered a vampire,  
_

_And-  
_

I pulled away from my thoughts as my anger simmers down.

I float down to them, blushing. They're all blushing but Fionna's brow is furrowed.

"Is that true?" she asks softly

"Of course it is! Why would I sing it if it isn't true?" I growl. Fionna looks taken aback

"Don't you dare hurt my little baby-cakes," Cake warns stepping in front of her. I smile at her

"Oh Cake, you make me laugh sometimes. As if a puny cat could hurt me," I joke, laughing because sadness is welling up inside of me "I've seen things that would make you afraid to be in the dark. Broken bodies. Deaths. The only person to ever love you go insane. And, yeah, maybe you'll scratch me but that's nothing to the scars that I already have. The emotional ones. The break-downs I've had. I've destroyed whole continents with a flick of my wrist. Brought people to tears by telling them a sentence of my history. So don't worry Cake go on attack me. I don't mind." I shove my arm underneath Cake's paw and force her to make three, deep cuts in my arm. "Better now?"

"You've gone insane," Gum-butt says helping Cake with Fionna

"Oh. Of course I have. It was going to happen soon so how about now?" I reply smashing my axe-bass against a weak spot on the door. It crashes down as I throw The Door Lady outside.

"So The Door Lady we meet again," I say, punching her in the eye. The sun's gone down so I toss my umbrella aside.

"Where is it!" I order tightening my grip on The Door Lady's throat. She mumbles something and hands me my old, tattered teddy-bear. Hambo. I chuck The Door Lady until she becomes a yellow dot and I know its safe.

"Hey guys, sorry for that," I apologize stuffing Hambo in my pocket. They all stare at me in shock

"Hey, what?" I joke retrieving my umbrella.

"You-You just... Marshall... JOKE!" Fionna roars unsheathing her least favorite sword and pressing it on my neck.

"Look the door's a riddle, and since I was the only one to get it, I just did it!" I say pushing Fionna's sword aside. Cake and PG advance on me, angry as well. Cake punches my gut, PG yanks my hair then... Fionna. She swings her sword at my face, misses, then goes for my waist. But then, she slices the head off... Hambo.

"Fionna, what have you done?" I mutter tears streaming down my cheeks as I pick up Hambo's head and stuff it in my other pocket.

"I've given you what you deserve," she answers, I look at her, she's the same twelve-year-old I met four years ago. Cake has calmed down, so has PG, Fionna is smiling now and has forgiven me. But I can't forgive her. "Anyway, at least you've got what you've deserved, though I would've liked an apology from you."

"No Fionna, no," I say trying to hide my rage, but failing "This-This isn't the same." Fiona looks wary now

"What?" she asks unsure.

"I mean THIS ISN'T THE SAME!" I bellow destroying half a mountain "This is my only friend! I've had him for 600 years!" They're cowering. Good. "He is the last thing I have from my past. Ashley sold her. I found her. You-You destroyed her!" I shrink down glad to have it off my chest. "Fix her," I order giving Cake the two pieces "Now."

Two minutes later, Cake passes me Hambo. She's sorta fixed but her head bobs a little. I growl at them.

"Now if you ever try to do that again, I will kill you, understand?" I ask simply, tucking Hambo under my arm, they nod.

"See you tomorrow, Marshall," Fionna squeaks. I look down at her. When they're no longer in sight I hug Hambo tight and whisper a few words that I wanted to say to Fionna.

"I may be a vampire, and you may die someday. But until then please never leave me. Please. Fionna. Please."

* * *

**So did you like it? Its okay if you didn't, at first it was only going to be FioLee but somehow it evolved into this. I'll update soon. I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**-HollyThorn  
**


	2. Anger

**So here's the second chapter... Told you it'll be soon! Still in Marshall's P.O.V**

* * *

I hum a tune, waiting for Fionna to come. I have to make amends. Soon.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Silence

"Marshall? You there?" Fionna asks me opening the door. I sit there, Hambo on my lap, staring at a stupid, old film.

"Marshall, you okay?" she asks poking my arm. I hiss as she pokes the cut Cake, well I, made.

"I'm fine," I mutter floating to the kitchen and sucking the red out of an apple.

"Got anything to eat?" she asks plonking herself down in the middle of the sofa. I throw her the apple, it hits her in the head but she doesn't complain. I hum the song but she interrupts it

"So what's with the song yesterday and the speech and the teddy?" she asks wiggling Hambo's arms

"Truth. Truth. Special." I answer flatly, not wanting to meet Fionna's gaze.

"No I mean-" I interrupt her, irritated.

"I know what you mean, Fionna," I grunt, snatching Hambo from her, "The thing is I hate arguing and singing is all I have. So when you ignored my song and my speech, which I had to choke out, it sent me over the edge."

"So it wasn't a riddle?" she asks making me raise my eyebrows.

"Fiona, I sung two songs. Two. I made a speech. A Speech. I practically made all of you faint. And you think its was all a joke." I say softly, picking up Hambo and shoving it in Fionna's face "You cut the head of Hambo. _My _Hambo. Do you really think a little apology can make me forgive you?"

Fiona blushes and leans closer. She brushes my lips with her own and then goes for the door.

"I'm sorry. I'll go." she whispers opening the door "Oh and Marshall, I love you."

She runs out leaving me there. She loves me. She loves me!

"Wait, don't go!" I scream running outside and facing the sun "Fionna! Fionna?!" I soar outside my cave looking for the blue dot that is Fionna. I see her "Fionna! Wait!" My powers are gone and I'm falling down to the ground "Fionna!" I scream just before I crash to the ground.  
I see the blue dot now a smaller version of Fiona. Painfully, I drag myself towards her.

"Fionna, wait," I croak grabbing onto her ankle. She turns to me

"Marshall?" she asks worried.

"Fionna, I love you too-" and with that everything goes black.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short but I wanted to get onto the next**

**-HollyThorn  
**


	3. Hunger

**Thanks to the first three reviewers and the two followers. For the rest of the story, it'll be in Marshall's P.O.V and in past tense 'cos its really hard to write in present tense. So it continues...**

* * *

I woke to the sound of beeping. The smell hit me next. Sugary, sweet and kinda, no REALLY, annoying.

"Um, where am I?" I asked to no-one in particular.

Then, I heard someone whistling

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, the whistling stopped. My head hurt so badly, so did my arms and legs, as I floated upwards. I gasped as I did so, I was weak.

"Red, red, red," I mumbled repeatedly, sucking the color from everything I could find. It wasn't enough. I could hear my mom's voice in my head telling me to eat blood or souls or... Glass?

"Fine!" I groaned, giving in to the powerful temptation, I floated to a sugar light bulb and ate it in one bite.  
It still wasn't enough.

After an hour, I knew it. Quickly, I grabbed my umbrella and my tattered Hambo. Then I flew out, my blood lust taking over me. But I couldn't help it. I was going to go to Fionna's for... Her human blood.

"Cake I'm going upstairs!" I heard Fionna scream. Blood. It filled my mind. Engulfed my senses.  
"No," I mumbled, trying to escape but my body stayed there.

I heard Fionna's steps get closer. Unwillingly, I turned invisible and floated to the corner. She came in and I floated beside her, visible.  
"Oh hey, Fi," I greeted, floating above her. I was met with a tight hug.  
"Marshall! Your back!" she yelled, jumping up and down still hugging me. My blood lust calmed down fast enough for me to save her  
"Fionna, I'm not me, I crave blood and I'll drain you if you don't run!" Fionna laughed at me  
"Oh, Marsh, funny!" she laughed, clutching her sides.

Suddenly, my vision turned red. It took all my willpower to float her down to Cake.  
"Marshall! What are you doing to my baby-cakes!" Cake ordered taking Fionna from me.  
"Shut up cat!" I growled in a sudden change of tone. Cake and Fionna stared at me as I clutched my head in pain. One last minute of sanity before hunger took over.  
"I'm trying not to kill her!" I groaned my head pounding "Hunger its-its taking over me. Cake! Throw me out of the house!"

Cake looked at me questioningly  
"Please!" I begged "Its the only way not to let Fionna be killed!"  
Cake nodded and pushed my changed body outside. The hunger was immediately replaced with pain. The last thing I heard in my sanity was Fionna rushing towards me.

I woke up, again, in a different bed. The hunger was gone and I could taste animal's blood in my mouth.  
"Fionna? Fionna!" I screamed running through long hallways. But she wasn't there. I looked behind me, hearing a noise, and saw wings. No. It couldn't be.  
I was an angel, which meant...

I was dead.

* * *

**Like my cliffhanger? Hope you did! Sorry it was short but its Christmas eve! Anyway, there will be one more chapter, ending with a FioLee. I will either publish the last chapter tomorrow or the next day because I already have it written up. My friend's in the background telling me what to write and she's literally dragging me from my computer. Don't worry, next chapter's coming soon!**

**-HollyThorn  
**


	4. Love

**Hey so this is the fourth chapter.**

* * *

I flew up to another wall. Dead end.

"This can't be happening," I muttered flying to yet another dead end wall. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I screamed, yanking my hair in a feeble attempt to wake myself up.

"Marshall? Marshall!" I heard someone yell in the far distance. Fionna?

"Fionna? Where are you!" I screamed in reply. The walls shook away to reveal darkness and my wings no longer worked.

"Marshall, stay away from the light!" Fiona yelled. I smirked at her

"I think that information could've been more helpful twenty minutes ago!" I replied. The scene changed to where I had died and my clothes changed from white to my normal ones. I was coming back to life.

"Marshall, come back please, I love-love you," she whispered this and wept on my shoulder. I had my strength back and pushed her head back.

"Uh, first I heard everything," I said smiling a real smile "And I feel the same way." I was met by a tight hug but I pushed Fiona off my worst burns

"Geez, Fionna, I did get sunburnt you know." Fionna smiled and hugged me again. This time I didn't resist.

* * *

It had been around a year since me and Fionna had started secretly dating. I had a long scar from a surgery I had done to get my hunger for blood taken from me, and to take immortality!, on my arm. We had been invited to Gumball's annual ball and we told everyone we were going as 'friends' but we were going as a couple!

"Hey, Marshall, you ready?" Fionna asked blushing as she came up to me wearing a red dress.

"For the last time, yes!" I replied tuning my guitar. She nodded and went up on stage.

* * *

"Uh, hello," I said, tapping the microphone to get everyone's attention "Me and Fi made a song for everyone. Hope you like it!" I blushed at the last part, Fi was rubbing off on me.

"Hey everyone!" Fionna yelled coming on stage. "As you know we made a song. We call it Romeo and Juliet." A few people looked at us questioningly as Fionna started singing and I played the first chords on the guitar. Fiona started singing:

_A simple creature of the night,_

_Lost from the badness, lost from everyone's sight.  
_

_But there's something inside of you,  
_

_Something that I must find and something that I do.  
_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"_

_I know it seems that I've gone crazy,  
_

_And as the night comes and you come out, eyes hazy,  
_

_I know I really love you, a king,  
_

_And when you hug me the moment I want to cling,  
_

_But the thing is!  
_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"_

Fionna stared at me and handed me the microphone. Oh great.

_I know I seem to be the king of evil,  
_

_And I'm the son of the female devil,  
_

_But a light sparked in me,  
_

_And it feels like I can't see.  
_

_That you were Juliet, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Romeo"  
And I was shouting on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said..._

_Juliet, I'll take you somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the princess and I'll be the prince,_  
_It's a love story, honey, just say, "Yes!"_

__The lights dimmed until the whole place was black.

"Wait!" Fionna yelled, startling everyone "We have one more announcement!" I smiled as everyone looked at us hugging now.

"Marshall is a mortal!" Fiona yelled, I was surprised by the millions of cheers that echoed throughout the palace "And we're dating!" The whole palace went silent as I smirked at them.

"Eh, who cares about them?" I said out-loud "I love you and that's all that matters!" A few people stood open-mouthed at us but I had already floated me and Fionna outside.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Fionna asked

"Wolf-pack," I replied hearing howls in distance. We ran there holding each others hands. We were the best couple ever because of this.

"Oh, and Fionna," she looked up at me smiling "I love you too." She replied with a kiss.

* * *

**So did you like my first fanfic. Told you it'll be a FioLee! Bye and thanks for reading! :) !**


End file.
